Kaname Soga
Kaname Soga (蘇我要, Soga Kaname) is of the few surviving members of the Soga Clan and the illegitimate heir to the soga clan. He has gained the title of the Fire Thief due to the use of his Prometheus jutsu. He is known as Kaname the Blazing Arctic (蘇我北極圏炎天, Kaname no Enten Hokkyokuken), due to this use of the Blaze Release and the Arctic Release. ~More to come~ Background Appearance Kaname is a dark-skinned man with a muscular build. He has spikey, white. His most notable trait is the large cross shaped scar on his face. He wears the standard white cote, with a white shirt that reveals his abs. Notably, he wears black tabi with white waraji. He has deep cold purple eyes that are darker at the rim and lighter as they move towards the pupil. During his fight with his brother, he wore a shihakushō. After his return from Takamagahara, his shihakushō is quite different from the one. First off, the black kosode is tighter and more slim fitting, hugging close to his thin stature. Another edit to his attire is the right sleeve of his kosode which is missing up to his shoulder, while the left one remains the same. He now wears a long sleeve, skin tight, white shirt that attaches to the middle finger of both of his hands and has a V neck-line that ends at his collarbone, in place of the regularly worn shitagi. His black hakama are now more tight, yet still retaining some of it's original bagginess; at the bottom of his hakama though, the opening is tightly constricted to his ankles. The additional change to kiosho's uniform is a purple obi that wraps around his waist and ties off centered, aligning more towards his right hip. The final flare to his attire is a symbolically thin white cloth that resembles a collar-like adornment wrapped around his neck. Personaility Kaname has a vast assortment of personality to him, ranging from kindness, to fury, to devotion. For the most part, Kaname is a very kind man. He is well mannered, respectful, soft spoken, and anything but abrasive to anyone he meets. Though he is generally given a bad first impression by most. Kaname's family is worth more to him than his own life, he's even laid down his life for the sake of his wife and children on a couple of occasions, sometimes leading to critical injury. Despite having wife and children however, Kaname is actually a somewhat anti-social person. This odd sense of personality seems to be off put by his appearance which generally shows a strong, charming and leading man. Despite his generally soft, kind, and quiet demeanor, Kaname does have a powerful wrath, and it can be concurred rather quickly in some situations. He has a very swift and vengeful wrath, normally showing when his family is threatened. This rage is rare however, for even in battle he keeps a kind and respectful demeanor to even his opponents, giving them the decency of a talk before a real fight. He also believes that fights can be one and wars can be averted with diplomacy, rather than full out conflict. Abilities Even by a soga standards, his chakra is intense. His chakra has been shown to be powerful enough to affect areas. He was able to use his chakra as a shield and expand it out as an explosion for a destruction that affected the surrounding area. He can also use it as a sort of armor, making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. After the lose of his Sharingan and a great deal of his strength. He is still considered to have intense chakra. Sometime after leaving Upon leaving Takamagahara, Kurohime stated that is chakra began to recover and growing instead of just recovering. Prometheus Prometheus is the signature justu he possess it is unknown if he created the justu or learned it. It allows him to steal an opponents jutsu that is used against him. Kaname stated that once he steals something it is lost the the user forever. As shown when he stole the Susanoo from his father and the Amaterasu from his brother. Iname has stated that that he can only posses ten stolen jutsu at a time. Kaname hasn't confirmed or denied this. After obtaining his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan he is able to possess up to fifteen jutsus at a time. With his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, he has gained the ability to use it on a person twice. Dōjutsu Sharingan Being a member of the Soga Clan Kaname has the Sharingan eyes, which is the Soga's clan's Kekkei Genkai. Kaname's skill with the Sharingan is exceptional, shown repeatedly through his countless battles. He has the Sharingan almost constantly activated, only deactivating it when he runs out of chakra or when he sleeps. Using it allows him to copy any technique used against him, see through any deception, give hypnotic suggestions, perform genjutsu, and predict his opponent's movements. Mangekyō Sharingan Kaname unlocked his Mangekyō Sharingan after witnessing the death of his mother. In his left eye awoke the an unknown space-time ninjutsu that allowed him to teleport himself or anything he touches to another location or a pocket dimension. In his right eye awoke the Kamui a technique that sucks anything within a small area to another dimension. By combining by of his eyes he awoke the Shambhala a jutsu that allows him to teleport people and objects over large distances with just eye contact. Due to over use of it he has begun to loose his eye site, but despite having a chance to take is father eyes. Instead he stated t he wants the eyes of Iname Soga. Kaname gained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan after a long battle with his brother Iname Soga. Near the end of the battle their father Koma Soga intervened and stole Kaname's left eye and Iname's right. Using the last of his chakra, kaname trapped his father in a unique dimension and destroyed it. He awoke days later next to his bother in the soga temple. On his dying breath, Iname give kaname his remaining eye and control of the clan. Iname's eye was transplanted into kaname's left eye. Doing this caused both of his eyes to change into a combined design of the two. With his left eye he is able to cast the Aisunoji and in his right he is able to cast the Amaterasu. However, unlike normal Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan his eyes still bleed if he over uses it, but not longer has to worry about loosing his sight. He has stated that as long as he father is sill alive, his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan will remain incomplete. Has has shown great skill in using his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan abilities, the to the point he no longer need to activate his Mangekyō Sharingan to use them. With a swing of his hand he is able to set thing ablaze with the Amaterasu and freeze things with the Aisunoji. This lead to him gaining the title Kaname the Blazing Arctic (蘇我北極圏炎天, Kaname no Enten Hokkyokuken). During a rampaged though Takamagahara he encountered the Uchiha Clan Ancestor who quickly defeated him and removed his sharingan. After a five year span of not having his sharingan, he reawakened it albeit was changed having combined with his Sight of Heimdallr. Shinmaru stated he removed it because they carried the , and infects anyone who has it with. So removing it, he removed the curse for Kaname. Though he still has hate within him, so by finally letting go of the hate he has they were reborn. In addition he stated that due to this hate, his children could not unlock his power the Yuraigan. Upon regaining it, re regain the ability to use the Kamui and sequentially the Shambhala by substituting the his Bifröst jutsu for his lost one. Yuraigan The Yuraigan is the dōjutsu of Uchiha Clan Ancestor and is known to gave way to the Sharingan and in some statements the Byakugan. It has a spiral-like pattern originating from the pupil the user has clearly defined sclerae. ~ More to come~ Ninjutsu Nature Transformation In terms of Nature Transformation he was known to posses a fire nature and was stated to be skilled in its use. However he gave up its use in order to gain the Prometheus jutus. After giving it up, he began learning the wind and lightning natures. Like his fire release, he shows great skill in using the two. Using this wind release he is able to release a stream of high-velocity wind, infuse wind into kunai and shurikens and shoot wind bullets. releases a bolt in a Rail Gun like manner increase their reflexes for a short period of time and create a wave of electricity from their hands. Upon gaining the Amaterasu and the Aisunoji, he is able to release a stream of Amaterasu flames, call down lightning infused Amaterasu and release a bolt of freezing lightning. Summoning ~Reworking~ Nintaijutsu Kaname has demonstrated some degree of skill in taijutsu, especially in agility-based acrobatics-like methods of taijutsu, as shown when he moved extremely fast to close a distance, and then launched himself a few feet above the ground to cover the last meters more quickly. He has been able to do backflips over his opponents and still strike them, as well as blocking or dodging strikes to his body with little effort. After Ymir was created, he was able to use his blaze and Arctic releases in conjunction with one another. By using his ninjutsu in conjunction with his taijutsu he is able to deal get damage to his opponent on manipulate this battlefield to his favor. By combining his blaze and Arctic releases together. He is able to greatly deal damage to an opponent with each strike, and creates giants. Even after the lose of his Sharingan, he is known to be the physically strongest among all the soga ninja, thought it cannot be denied that he possesses grand amounts of physical prowess and stamina. He is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion. With the use of the Jörmungandr, he possesses superhuman strength of a level that his simplest actions cause destruction and damage. With its he even using medium force, he is able to break through some type of walls. With full force he is able to make grave damage to a even the toughest of objects. He is shown to have an immense tolerance for pain. Through the use of the Sleipnir. His speed is second to none, using it to instantly to a location as well as move through both land and air. Even without the use of Sleipnir he has stated to be able to achieve great speed. He is able to move in a blur, to the eyes of people. With his strong legs he is able to jump at great length of height as well. Kenjutsu He is a very skilled swordsman, his fighting style favors speed and finesse instead of raw power. He uses his great speed to great effect. He makes precise strikes and as few sword swings as required. He wields the Ymir, a blade born from the conjunction of his blaze and Arctic chakra. Using Ymir he is able to set things ablaze or freeze things. After opening the Takamagahara Scroll, he gained the Skofnung a sword that allows him to summon 12 warriors to fight by his side. Illusion Sword Style Is a style of fighting at combines the techniques of kenjutsu with the illusion abilities of genjutsu, this usually done though the use of the sharingan. Using this he can add hypnotic suggestions of his Sharingan into this kenjutsu he is able to imploy different effects depending on his choice. Other Skills Sight Kaname is known to have great sight before the lose of this Sharingan, being able to see and predict movement even without activating his Sharingan. After losing his Sharingan and gaining the Sight of Heimdallr, using it allowed him to compensate for his degraded vision. With it he could see as far as 15 kilometres, see through space-time ninjutsu as well as genjutsu. He is able to detect the approach of most beings within fifty of miles. He could sense the chakra signatures of ninja throughout a given raidus and can willingly focus his senses on certain sensory information and selectively block the rest of it from his consciousness. Upon regaining his Sharingan, the Sight of Heimdallr is said to have merged with it and is the reason this reborn Sharingan is the way it is. With the addition of his Yuraigan he has gained a greater visual prowess. Stories Rebirth * Rude Awaking: Kaname's Reincarnation Quotes * (To his father) "I will steal the one thing you hold dear to you" * (To his father) "I will not kill you father. I will allow you to live knowing that I have stolen your precious Susanoo". * (To his brother) "I have stolen your Amaterasu I will return for your eyes later. Let hope you put up more of a fight." * (To Iname) "This will be our final battle. Lets make it a good show." * (To his brother) "Thank you my brother, I will not allow father to get away with his." Trivia * Kaname will be the last character I create with the Sharingan, he will also be last soga ninja. Category:OmniKaiser